


Magic is Hard

by Swanqueenbug



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, G!P, Girl Penis Emma Swan, Magic Cock, Masterbation, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Skinny Dipping, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-08-02 21:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16312751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swanqueenbug/pseuds/Swanqueenbug
Summary: So this is going to be a collection of smutty one-shots set in the same universe as my story “Six Months”. If you haven’t read it you should read it before you read this since it sets everything up (plus it’s really good I promise!). Fair warning, if you missed it in the tags, this is a Magic Cock (on Emma) collection of stories. If that’s not your cup of tea then this isn’t for you.





	1. Emma’s Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> No turning back now. Enjoy the porn!

 

Emma didn’t notice she was aggressively tapping her pencil on her notepad, the loud “tap, tap, tap,” vibrating the table, until she felt a sharp kick from her left. Jumping in her seat, her head snaps over and see the annoyed face of Mulan glaring, glancing from her eyes down to her hand and back up again. Following her eyes Emma sees that unconsciously she is loudly banging the eraser against the paper on the table in front of her. She immediately stills her hand.

 

_ Sorry _ , she mouths as the places her pencil down suddenly and clenches her empty fists. 

 

She decides to try to focus on her breathing instead.

 

She has to think of  _ something. Something  _ that  _ isn’t  _ Regina. 

 

This is incredibly difficult, however, because if she were to look up only slightly to the left the person she is trying to pretend doesn’t exist in that moment stands giving a presentation to the room.

 

Emma is sitting with over a dozen of her fellow town employees in a conference room at city hall in a meeting run by the mayor.  

 

A few more seconds pass and Emma realizes that she is leaving deep fingernail shaped indents in her palms from clenching her fists.

 

Focusing on her breathing isn’t working. She could breath at any rate and still fantasize about Regina at the same time.

 

She can absolutely  _ not _ fantasize about Regina right now.

 

She moves her hands to her lap instead. 

 

That is another terrible idea and she quickly puts them back on the table, laying them flat, her warm palms pressing into the cool surface. 

 

She tries thinking about the paperwork that sits undone on her desk; except that leads to thoughts about missing deadlines, Regina storming into the police station, and rough sex in the holding cell. 

 

Just like that one time with the handcuffs...

 

_ Oh damn... _

 

She tries thinking about the chores she has to do at home but that again leads to thoughts of fucking Regina on the washing machine, the kitchen counter, in the garden shed...

 

_ FUCK! _

 

To the others in the room Regina appears completely unaware of what she was doing to Emma in that moment. Every time Regina goes into a new detail about the budget Emma has to resist the urge to moan. 

 

Emma realized months ago that she  _ might _ have a weird fetish for what she has dubbed “Nerd Regina.” The image of Regina, at her desk, her glasses on, pen in hand, pouring over numbers is  _ almost _ as erotic as the thought of her pushing all said papers off of her desk and Emma bending her over it and fucking her senseless. 

 

_ No! _

 

Emma knows, however, that Regina knows  _ exactly _ what she is doing to her during that meeting. 

 

The truth is, today is Emma’s birthday and she was horny as hell and it was entirely Regina’s fault. 

 

Some of it had to do with the fact that the mayor was wearing her tightest white blouse that day and Emma is thankful for the table she was sitting at that is covering her lap. 

 

About a month ago Emma had learned a new spell that had spiced up the pair’s sex life greatly. She was not terribly happy with this spell at the moment and she couldn’t get her mind to focus long enough to work the counter-spell. 

 

Despite today being Emma’s birthday, Regina had to leave early to go to work that morning before Emma was even awake. She sent a text a few hours later promising to make up for it. She had told Emma to come to City Hall later that afternoon and to use the spell before she got there. 

 

Unfortunately the text had caused Emma’s brain to completely forget pretty much everything else, including the budget meeting she was scheduled to attend at 2pm. 

 

Emma had nearly tripped and fallen on her face when Mulan came up from behind her as she entered the building. 

 

“Headed to the big meeting?” Mulan had said.

 

“The what?” Emma asked, her eyes widening. 

 

“The budget meeting,” Mulan clarified, “you live with Regina, don’t you share a calendar?”

 

Regina had merely quirked a brow at her and grinned slightly when Emma entered the room. Emma locked eyes with her before sitting down next to her friend. She had tried glaring at her but Regina had just continued to grin as she looked through her notes. 

 

As soon as the meeting started and Regina had stood up to start her presentation, Emma had felt the familiar tightening of her pants almost instantly. 

 

It had taken everything she had not to groan at the sight of tight black pants and the blouse that should probably have been buttoned one more time. Not that it would have helped much as the rest that were buttoned were aggressively straining at the fabric.

 

Now Emma sat, a half an hour into the meeting, trying to act normal with an ever growing magic bulge in her pants. 

 

As the time approaches the top of the hour, Regina is finishing up the last bit of her presentation. She moves back to her seat at the end of the table and sits down.

 

Emma releases a slight puff of air. 

 

She’s sucking that air back in a short moment later as Regina slides on her glasses to write down a couple of notes and Emma has to pretend something very interesting is written on the ceiling. 

 

“Any questions or thoughts?” Regina asks after a few short moments of silence, putting her pen down and removing her glasses.

 

“If anyone asks a questions I will run them over with the damn bug,” Emma mumbles in frustration under her breath. 

 

“What was that, Sheriff Swan?” Regina asks, looking in her direction, a look of slight amusement on her face, “did you have a question?”

 

Regina has the ears of a bat.

 

“Nope!” Emma manages to get out and luckily most of the others in the room had zoned out at that point and failed to notice the slight squeak to her voice. 

 

Regina’s lips turn up slightly, though.

 

“Very well,” Regina says with a nod, “then that is all.”

 

The others start gathering their belongings, shuffling to the door. Neither Emma or Regina move from their seats. 

 

Mulan looks at her a moment but when she sees Emma isn’t getting up to leave she merely nods briefly to her and follows the crowd, catching up with Marian instead. 

 

As the last townsperson disappears through the doorway Emma’s eyes snap to Regina’s who, to Emma’s surprise (and arousal) is leaning back in her chair, staring directly at her.

 

A whisper/moan that she could no longer contain escaped Emma’s lips at that moment

 

“Fuck, Regina...” 

 

“Problem, Miss Swan?” Regina asks, her brow arching again. She stands then and with a flick of her wrist the door to the room closes and the lock clickes. 

 

Emma stays glued to her seat as her eyes follow Regina. 

 

After the locking of the door she flicks her wrist again and the blinds of the windows close all at once. As the magic sparks from her hands her eyes never leave Emma’s and she slowly makes her way around the table until she was directly opposite her.

 

Emma opens her mouth to speak, despite the fact that her mind is completely blank, but Regina holds up her hand to stop her.

 

“I am terribly sorry that I haven’t done anything for your birthday yet today, my darling,” she starts, Emma almost whimpering at her favorite pet name. Regina’s hand moves the chair in front of her to the side, leaving only the table between her and Emma, “but I’d like to make it up to you…”

 

Regina pauses, and holds Emma’s stare for an achingly long moment.

 

“Starting now.” Regina finally finishes, lowering herself until she disappears from Emma’s view. 

 

Emma’s brows furrow a moment but she catches on quickly when she looks down and sees the mayor placing her hands on Emma’s knees and slowly spreading her thighs. 

 

Emma lets out a sound deep from the back of her throat. The sight of Regina on her knees below her sends a lightning bolt of arousal to the pit of her stomach. Her magicked appendage stiffens even more, making her tight jeans grow impossibly tighter.

 

Emma allows her legs to fall open under Regina’s hands, and fights the urge to undo her jeans herself to free herself of the growing ache.

 

Instead she grips the arms of her chair as she watches Regina’s fingers loosen and undo her belt. She doesn’t bother removing it as she moves directly to undoing the button of her jeans and sliding her zipper down. The only movement Emma does is to slightly lift herself as Regina grabs onto the waist of her jeans and briefs and slides them down.

 

Their eyes meet again and Regina’s lips curl into another smile as Emma’s magic cock springs free, barely an inch from those amazing lips.

 

The desire to kiss her makes her chest clench a moment behind her ribs but Regina doesn’t hold her eyes long. 

 

“Happy birthday, Em-ma...” she whispered, drawing out Emma’s name the way she knows she likes. Small puffs of air hit her head and she lets out another whimper, the ache for touch almost unbearable. Regina slowly runs her hands up and down Emma’s exposed thighs, her nails digging into skin, and her cock twitches with every stroke. 

 

It’s almost too much, her legs are starting to shake in anticipation. 

 

Regina’s left hand finally moves from the top of Emma’s thigh and, with delicate fingers, grips the shaft of her magic cock gently, holding it in place as her lips move forward. The tension in Emma’s abdomen grows and grows. 

 

Regina finally takes the tip into her mouth slowly, her tongue going to work, starting slow circles around the head. Emma groans loudly and feels herself stiffen even more.  

 

All frustration at the mayor at making her wait through an hour long meeting with her fellow townspeople with a throbbing erection is long forgotten as the mayor's hand still holds her shaft and starts stroking her, her tongue continuing its slow circles at the tip. 

 

Regina’s tongue works and Emma lets her head fall back and her mouth open as she feels Regina pull more of her into her mouth and start to gently suck between tongue movements.

 

Emma lets out little moans with every stroke, with ever suck. Regina’s driving her mad. The amazing ache is growing and growing. 

 

As her goans grow louder Regina’s right hand tightens on Emma’s thigh before it wanders up under Emma’s shirt, raking nails over tensing abs. They twitch under her touch and she speeds up her stroking, her tongue moving in faster circles as well. Emma grips the arms of the chair until she’s sure she’s going to break them, her knuckles turning white. 

 

Several moments pass of this before Regina slows down again to a torturous speed, the teasing making Emma’s moans grow quicker and louder. She is so, so fucking close. Feeling the change in speed makes Emma’s need only grow more. She pries a hand from the arm of the chair and gently threads her fingers in Regina’s hair. She doesn’t pull her to her but Regina smiles around Emma’s head and takes her deeper, continuing her sucking and teasing. She speeds up her stroking again and starts to flick her tongue on the underside of Emma’s cock. 

 

That does the trick.

 

“Fuuuck, Regina,” Emma moans loudly, her voice coming from deep in her throat, practically a grunt, followed soon by high pitched whimpers. 

 

“I’m...I’m…” she cries.

 

Emma can hold it in no longer, the feeling of Regina’s hot mouth, her soft hand moving with purpose up and down on her, faster and faster, overtakes everything. 

 

A high pitched cry escapes her and she’s coming hard, her back arching off the chair as Regina sucks harder, one had pressing hard on her abs, the other gripping her thickness, moving up and down. She works to drag out Emma’s orgasm as long as she can. 

 

Finally she’s coming down from her high and lowering her shaking body back onto her seat. She slowly opens her eyes and finds herself no longer in the conference room but in Regina’s office, sitting on one of Regina’s black leather couches. 

 

“Mmm, you love to transport me while I’m coming,” Emma says with a smile as she notices her pants are completely gone, and closes her eyes again, “and removing items of my clothing.” 

 

Her voice is hoarse and amused. She hears a hum beside her as she lowers her head back into the soft material. 

 

Her eyes lazily open again only a few seconds later as she feels a body settling down to straddle her lap. 

 

“I didn’t think you minded,” Regina said, a smirk still on her face. 

 

“Mmm,” Emma answers, still in a bit of a daze, setting her hands on Regina’s hips above her. 

 

Regina moves her face down to kiss Emma’s lips, her body is still buzzing from her orgasm as their lips meet and move together slowly. 

 

“When do you have to go back to the station?” Regina asks between kisses.

 

“I don’t,” Emma answered with a smile, kissing Regina’s neck before continuing, “I get the afternoon off for my birthday.”

 

“Lucky, girl,” Regina purrs.

 

Emma slides her hands to Regina’s ass and grinds her down on her lap. 

 

She hums at the movement and lowers her lips back to Emma’s. The kiss is deeper now as Regina moves her hips slowly but with purpose against Emma’s lap. Emma hadn’t performed the counterspell yet and it doesn’t take long before Emma feels the familiar stirring in between her thighs again. 

 

Regina has that effect on her. 

 

Regina must feel it too because she starts to grind down harder, biting Emma’s lip and pulling it with her teeth before moving to kiss along Emma’s jaw. She makes her way to her ear, alternated kisses and bites. 

 

“Fuuuck,” Emma moans, starting to grind upwards, the aching returning. 

 

Emma grips Regina’s ass harder, their hips moving together. 

 

Regina’s mouth is at her ear now and she licks the shell of it. 

 

“Emma,” she is almost whimpering as Emma’s cock presses against Regina who is still fully clothed. “I need you,” she continues, panting in her ear, “I need you inside me.”

 

It’s like a switch is flicked in Emma and her hands move instantly to the front of Regina’s pants with an urgent need, making quick work of the clasp and the zipper. Regina stops her grinding to place her hands on the back of the couch, one on either side of Emma’s head, and leans forward for Emma to completely remove her pants.

 

Emma discovers that Regina is not wearing any underwear.

 

“Fuck, Regina,” she groans out, her heart pounding and her cock throbbing.

 

This position also brings Emma’s face level with Regina’s remarkable cleavage and her brain almost short circuits. She can’t stop herself from pausing to kiss up the curve of Regina’s breasts, her lips and tongue moving slowly along soft skin. Regina hums as Emma’s lips make contact and Emma runs her fingernails up her back. As she’s kissing her way back up she places her hands back on the mayor’s ass, bringing the woman back down on her lap. 

 

It’s Regina’s turn to let out a moan as her wet cunt makes contact with the hardness of Emma. They’re grinding hard again, more frantic and jerky this time as Emma continues her kisses up to Regina’s collarbone and bites into the thin skin there.

 

“Emma…” Regina whimpers again, her head tilting back at the feel of Emma’s mouth.

 

Emma bites into skin once more before she uses the hands on Regina’s ass to lift her again. She removes her right hand from Regina and wraps it around her magic phallus. She’s throbbing in her hand with want, her body begging for release. She has resists the urge to start stroking herself immediately. Slowly Regina is lowering herself, her glistening pussing nearly dripping with arousal. Emma’s cock is covered in it already from their desperate grinding.

 

“You’re so wet, Regina,” Emma groans out, “I’m so fucking hard for you right now.” Regina merely lets out a growl in response. 

 

Emma dips the head into Regina’s folds, quickly coating it in more wetness. Emma’s breathing is becoming irregular as she feels Regina’s wetness on her. 

 

“Inside,” Regina says, urgently, “Emma, please. Emma please just fuck me.”

 

Emma nearly comes from the sounds of Regina begging for her. She doesn’t need further prompting, she helps lower Regina onto her. 

 

Emma will never get tired of the feeling of Regina’s tight cunt wrapped around her. She lets out a moan as she feels the warm walls around her dick, sliding down to take her inch by inch. As she slides down, Regina moves back down to Emma’s ear and bites it hard.

 

A new shot of need shoots downwards and Emma pulls Regina down the rest of the way and grips her hips with both hands.

 

She lets Regina adjust to the size of her for only a moment before they are moving together. Regina rides Emma’s cock with desperation, letting out small moans that grow in volume as they move. Regina is warm and wet and every thrust sends pleasure through Emma’s entire body. 

 

She keeps her hands on Regina’s hips, her finger tips digging into skin. At some point, several buttons of Regina’s blouse have come undone and Emma has a ever increasing view of her remarkable cleavage. This is only causing Emma to grind Regina down harder on her cock, to pump into her faster and faster. 

 

Their movement is frantic, needy; the mixture of moans, whimpers, and cries coming from both of them fills the room. 

 

“Emma,” Regina whimpers, but says nothing else, burying her face into Emma’s neck as she spreads her legs impossibly wider, trying to take more of her length.

 

“Regina,” Emma answers, trying to thrust deeper and faster, to give Regina what she needs to bring her over the edge. She’s moaning and grunting as she tries to continue her words but fails. 

 

Instead she slides her hand between them and with her thumb starts circles on Regina’s clit, starting slow but speeding up quickly to try to match their movements which immediately become more desperate and jerky. 

 

Finally words come back to her and she says, barely a whisper between noises of pleasure, “Come for me,” she says, her voice low, “Come for me, Regina.” 

 

That does it, Regina’s walls clench around Emma which is her undoing as well and they come together, pressed into the leather couch and clinging to one another. Regina’s face is in Emma’s neck as her body shakes against her, and she’s crying out.

 

Their breath is ragged and they don’t move for a long while, curled into one another.

 

Emma is the first to speak.

 

“Happy Birthday to me, indeed,” she says, a huge grin blossoming on her face as Regina lifts her face up to give her an exasperated look. 

 

“You think this is the only thing you’re getting for your birthday?” Regina says, her face morphing into a devilish grin.

 

Emma’s grin only widens at her.

 

“Care to elaborate?” she says, moving her mouth back to the exposed skin at Regina’s chest, peppering soft drawn out kisses there.

 

“Mhm…” Regina hums, her smile not fading, and they both disappear in a cloud of purple smoke. 

  
  


The end.


	2. A trip to the beach

The sun is low in the sky as Emma flips a page in her book, her body warm from the sand beneath her and the end of summer air. The noises have been fading over the last hour around her causing her to sink deeper and deeper into her book. Regina and Henry had left for a walk quite some time ago and Emma has been enjoying the rare alone time.

 

As she reaches the end of a long chapter she closes her eyes and takes a long deep breath. Today has been so nice with Regina and Henry. Her body fills with warmth and she smiles.

 

_Family._

 

With that smile still on her face she props herself up on her elbows to look around. She squints in the sun and notices that while she has been reading the beach has complete emptied. The umbrellas, tents, and chairs have been rounded up and the families have all gone home.

 

She puts her book down by her side and gets ready to stand when a figure catches her eye, floating in the distance in the dark water. She recognizes the beautiful woman almost immediately.

 

Regina is floating far out in the water alone and her eyes are on Emma. She can’t help the smile that widens on her face.

 

She stands up then, stripping off her tank top, leaving her in only her bikini as she makes her way to the water’s edge. Her stomach flutters with excitement as she gets closer and can better see the mischievous look on Regina’s face.

 

A wave hits her shins and she hisses at the first contact of cold ocean water, and she quickly jumps back.

 

Emma hears a laugh and she glances up again to see Regina’s arms paddling her out even further from her.

 

“Hey!” Emma exclaims, moving forward again, stepping back into the water, attempting to ignore the chill. She finds she adjusts quickly to the late summer water.

 

At about thigh deep, Emma dives forward and starts paddling her way closer to the woman giving her one hell of a come hither face. Regina has the power to make Emma overwhelmed with wanting just from a look and Emma’s happy the water is cold to help cool her already growing arousal.

 

She comes to a stop several feet from Regina and leans back to float, the movement of the water refreshing on her body.

 

“Where’s Henry?” she asks, moving her limbs slowly to keep afloat.

 

“He’s gone to the movies with friends,” Regina answers, moving more upright in the water, eyes still full of mischief

 

“Ah,” Emma says, still treading water

 

“Come closer to me,” Regina says.

 

Emma’s stomach flips again and she rights herself and wades closer.

 

As she moves into Regina’s space, just barely standing on the bottom, she closes the distance between them, wrapping their bodies together.

 

“Regina,” Emma says, her body growing warm again.

 

“Yes, darling?” Regina asks, hands and finger tips starting to roam Emma’s body.

 

“You, uh…”

 

Emma’s brain struggles to form a coherent sentence.

 

“You,” Emma starts again, “are...”

 

“Naked?” Regina asks, quirking a brow.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Is that a problem?” Regina asks as she starts trailing kisses up Emma’s neck.

 

“This is a, uh, public beach,” Emma says, looking around but seeing no one. The move grants Regina more access to her neck.

 

“Everyone is long gone,” she says into her ear without even looking and Emma lets out a quiet whimper.

 

“Uh huh,” Emma says, her protests dying on her lips as Regina’s hot mouth continues to explore her neck.

 

“I think you’re overdressed, dear,” Regina teases after several moments, and Emma can feel the smile against her ear as she’s slipping her hand beneath Emma’s bikini top, taking her nipple between her finger and thumb, and starting to tweak gently.

 

Emma groans.

 

“You’re so bad,” Emma says shaking her head but there’s a laugh behind it.

 

“Mhm,” Regina hums, continuing her teasing, “would you like me to stop?”

 

As soon as the words leave Regina’s mouth Emma magicks the material away.

 

“You magic is really improving,” Regina says with a laugh, fully palming her breast now, “but I think I’m sensing a theme.”

 

“Hey, sex is a great motivator!” Emma responds, moving her arms to wrap around Regina’s neck, moving closer.

 

The feeling of their naked bodies pressed together in the water is intoxicating and is starting to make Emma a little breathless.

 

Regina moves to the other side of Emma’s neck and nibbles up to her ear, her hands starting to wander over more of Emma’s skin.

 

“Fuck, I love you,” Emma says, her voice breathy, her smile wide. She closes her eyes and tilts her head again, granting Regina’s mouth more access again.  

 

Regina drags a hand down Emma’s bare stomach, her muscles twitching under the touch. She pauses her hand and gently pushes so that their body’s separate and Regina’s suddenly floating on her back again. Emma works on regulating her breathing and mirrors Regina’s position in the water, arms gliding through the water gently to keep her in place.

 

They stay that way for several minutes, staring at one another, smiling. Their bodies are hidden below the water and there is a tension building.

 

Regina’s face changes all of a sudden and her lips break out into a devilish smile.  

 

“What?” Emma asks, sending a light splash of water in her direction, she can’t help the way her stomach is flipping under that look.

 

“Do the spell,” Regina says, nodding her head slightly in Emma’s direction, the smile staying on her face.

 

“Here?” Emma asks, looking around again, warmth immediately pooling in her abdomen.

 

“Here.”

 

Regina keeps her eyes locked on Emma, raising an eyebrow in challenge.

 

Emma quirks her eyebrow right back at her, returning her own smile, and without hesitating another minute, waves her hand in the familiar motion.

 

Beneath the water, hidden from view, Emma’s magic cock materializes.

 

The cool water around her appendage only heightens the sensation she gets from its appearance. She squeezes her eyes shut for a second and takes a deep breath.

 

Regina breaks into a wolfish grin, her teeth showing now, at the site of the change in Emma’s face.

 

“You’re so fucking naughty,” Emma says, unable to stop from gripping herself under the water to test out the feeling.

 

Emma lets out a soft groan at the feeling of her own fingers wrapped around her shaft and unconsciously starts a slow pump.

 

Up and down.

 

_Fuck!_

 

Regina licks her bottom lip, standing and moving closer to Emma.

 

“Can I help you with something, darling?” Regina purrs, eyes never leaving Emma’s until she moves to stand at Emma’s side.

 

“Yeah…” Emma answers, her voice breathy.

 

Regina finds Emma’s hand under the water and covers it with her own. Emma lets out a soft grunt as Regina moves her hand with hers.

 

After several strokes like this Emma lets go of herself. Regina, curls her fingers around where Emma’s had been and at the same time she moves to wrap her body around Emma from behind.

 

If anyone were to see them from afar they would likely assume they were merely witnessing  a sweet moment in the water of Regina pressed closely behind Emma, Emma leaning her head back into Regina’s shoulder, their bodies hidden in the water, the sun setting in the distance.

 

Up close, however...

 

Emma’s breath quickens as Regina sinks her teeth into the shell of her ear. She grips Emma’s erect cock, throbbing under her palm.

 

Regina starts with slow long strokes, Emma letting out soft grunts of pleasure with each pump.

 

“Fuck, Regina,” Emma groans, closing her eyes. Her whole body _aches_.

 

“I love the way you moan for me,” Regina husks in her ear, dragging her tongue up the length of it, “Em-ma.”

 

A much louder moan escapes Emma’s lips.

 

After several long minutes of slow stroking she starts to speed up, Emma grinds her ass into Regina’s front with every yank. The warmth is spreading through her, every feeling amplified by the the cool swirling water. She moves both of her hands up her stomach and squeezes her own breasts just below the surface of the water. She starts to tease her nipples, rolling them between her fingertips and tweaking them causing jolts of pleasure to shoot down her body.

 

Regina growls at this, biting into Emma’s ear again and speeding up her pumping even more, moving occasionally to grip and stroke the head before returning to the thick shaft. She uses her free hand to explore every inch of Emma she can reach, tracing her fingers on Emma’s thigh and hip, dragging fingernails up her abs.

 

Emma’s body is on fire with every touch, she tries to hold on but everything is building so fast. It’s not long before she’s frantically moving a hand to Regina’s to slow the movement just right. It only takes a few minutes more before every muscle in her body is tensing and she cries out over and over as she comes.

 

She starts to slump forward but Regina holds her up, peppering soft slow kisses behind her ear and down her neck to her shoulder.

 

“Fuck,” Emma says, out of breath with a slight chuckle.

 

“That mouth…” Regina says, shaking her head.

 

“It could be doing other things...” Emma teases, turning around to look at Regina with a mischievous look.

 

Regina merely grins at her and before Emma can suggest it, purple smoke is surrounding them.

  



	3. Eating out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Immediate continuation of the last chapter.

As the purple smoke fades, Emma and Regina are in their bedroom, naked but both dry.

 

Emma doesn’t waste a moment as she immediately hikes Regina up by wrapping her hands around the back of her thighs and the mayor lets out a deep laugh as her back hits the mattress.

 

Emma’s mouth is on fire as it licks, kisses, and bites down Regina’s chest and stomach. She sinks her teeth into the flesh on her hip hard as she places both hands on Regina’s knees and spreads her legs wide. 

 

Regina gasps and Emma smiles into her skin.

 

Emma lets out a noise of her own as she lifts her head and sees Regina’s glistening cunt in full view. 

 

“You’re so fucking beautiful,” Emma says, looking up at Regina, chest raising and falling heavily, her naked body below her. 

 

She doesn’t wait for a reply though as she lowers herself and swipes a tongue through slick folds until she reaches Regina’s clit. 

 

Regina arches her back at the first contact and cries out. Emma holds firmly onto her hips, pressing her firmly back into the mattress. She grins into Regina’s hot center and presses her tongue directly but delicately onto her clit a moment before starting circles around the throbbing nub. She can see Regina’s stomach muscles clench and her fists wrap around blankets as Emma teases. 

 

She doesn’t let up as Regina’s moans raise in pitch and volume, her body writhing under Emma’s firm hands on her hips. Occasionally she slides her tongue downward towards Regina’s opening and back up again, eliciting louder moans from the mayor each time. 

 

“Emma,” Regina whimpers, but doesn’t say more as her words melt into more incoherent noises of pleasure.

 

Emma’s still present cock is throbbing again at this point, pressed into the mattress as Emma devours Regina’s cunt with her mouth. Every slight movement causes lightning bolts of want to shoot down her body. She aches for release of her own but she refuses to separate her mouth from its current location, choosing instead to flick Regina’s clit with her tongue every few circles. 

 

Regina is squirming more frantically now, her legs no longer able to stay still. Emma removes her mouth a moment and Regina lets out a growl. Emma nips into the sensitive skin on her inner thigh with a chuckle as she moves her right hand from Regina’s hip and immediately slides 2 digits deep inside her.

 

Regina lifts her head and slams it back down again with a loud gasp and cries out. Emma holds her fingers inside a moment before pulling them almost all the way out and driving them back in again. She returns her mouth to Regina’s clit as she starts a rhythm of pumping, teasing, and sucking. 

 

Regina’s moans and cries are intoxicating and she wonders if she might come just from the sound. 

 

It’s not long before Regina’s legs are shaking and she’s reaching a hand down to thread desperate fingers through Emma’s hair. Emma slows her hand and changes to a slow steady rhythm, curling her fingers slightly, and moves her tongue to match the speed.

 

“Emma…” Regina barely moans out, “Oh, Emma…”

 

Emma speeds up her pumping again gradually, searching for the perfect angle, and she feels Regina’s walls twitch. She inserts a 3rd finger and pumps them in deep, going faster and faster. Regina’s cries grow louder, pitch higher and Emma moves her hand faster still. 

 

It’s not long before she’s slamming her fingers into the mayor’s entrance with abandon and Regina’s writhing below her uncontrollably. It’s all driving Emma a little insane and her cock throbs, driving her hand to pound into her harder and faster still.  

 

Finally, Regina’s back arches and she’s crying out loudly. Her walls clench Emma’s fingers and her juices run down her wrist. She drives her fingers in deep as Regina’s back is hovering over the bed she’s and screaming Emma’s name, her walls spasming around her digits. 

 

Emma’s rock hard cock throbs with it all with a desperate wanting that, on top of everything happening below her has Emma’s whole body on fire. 

 

Regina finally lowers her body back onto the mattress and they are both breathless, Regina from her earth shattering orgasm and Emma for being unbearably aroused. Emma slides her fingers out of Regina slowly and her hand is positively soaked. She starts kissing Regina’s inner thighs before rolling over onto her side. She inserts her fingers into her mouth and sucks on the wetness a moment before she slides them back out. Her hand moves unconsciously to her aching, needy appendage and wraps her fingers and palm around the shaft and immediately starts stroking. Emma sits back on her heels on the bed, eyes raking over her sated love whose eyes are closed and chest still rising and falling dramatically. Her hand moving of its own free will. 

 

After several moments of teasing herself, Emma’s eyes start to roll back in her head and she closes them at the warm feeling of her hand and the memory of Regina screaming her name. 

 

She thinks about the feeling of Regina’s dripping cunt on her tongue, lips, and chin. 

 

She thinks about her moans, her cries, he body writhing with pleasure.

 

She thinks about her tight cunt and how it felt to slide her fingers in and out.

 

She thinks about how it feels every time she slides her cock inside of her.

She can’t stop the moan that escapes her lips and she hears the bed creak in front of her, snapping her out of her daze. She stills her hand and opens her eyes.

 

Regina has propped herself up on her elbows and her eyes are glued to Emma’s crotch. Her cheeks are pink and her lips are curved into a smirk.

 

“Oh don’t stop on my account, dear,” Regina drawls, quirking a brow, “please continue.”

 

Emma somehow grows harder under Regina’s eyes and she feels her body practically quake as arousal overtakes her. 

 

Fuck she needs to come.

 

She moves her hand back to her cock and starts her pumping again. This time her strokes are at a faster, more determined pace. Her eyes start out watching her hand but she soon looks away to look up at Regina.

 

Regina is looking at her, lip between her teeth, eyes hungry. Emma’s hand doesn’t let up. She’s so hard in her hand, straining and aching for release. 

 

As she moves her fingers to tease her head, Regina moves a hand to one of her own breasts and tweaks a nipple before sliding the hand down her stomach and back up again, moving to her other nipple and repeating the movement. 

 

Emma groans at this and her cock twitches in her hand. Her hand moves faster, her movements slightly less rhythmic and more jerky as the tension builds. 

 

It only takes one time of Regina tracing a hand down to her own clit for Emma to be coming embarrassingly quick as she lets out a groan, her hand firm around her shaft, 

 

Regina lets out a deep and long pleasurable hum across from her and Emma opens her eyes.

 

Regina is laying back down and Emma takes several deep breaths. She magics her appendage away and crawls towards Regina, pressing her exhausted body into her side.  

 

“That was...wow.” Emma says as she trails fingers over Regina’s front aimlessly. 

 

Regina hums again.

 

“I’m starving.” Emma says, her fingers still moving delicately over bare skin and Regina laughs.

 

“I suppose we did work up an appetite.” Regina answers and before Emma can agree they disappear in a cloud of purple. 

  
  



	4. Good Morning, Good Afternoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Sunday :)

Emma slowly begins to wake, just barely making out gentle light starting to stream in from the bedroom windows through heavily lidded eyes. The bed is warm and the sheets soft and she feels happy and safe, a new feeling for her but one she has been getting used to over the last several months since moving into the mansion. 

 

Memories of the evening and night before are still vivid in her mind and they cause her body to grow warm as she lies motionless on her back. 

 

As sleep continues to leave her, she grows aware that it’s not strictly her thoughts causing the tingling increasing through her along with the warmth, pooling in her abdomen, growing ever more intense. 

 

Opening her eyes a little further she looks down her body to see a familiar magic appendage still present from the night before and the fingers of her lover delicately traveling up and down the erect shaft. 

 

She squeezes her eyes shut at the sight, a smile blooming on her face as she grips onto a pillow behind her head and lets out a groan as she stretches her limbs.

 

“Fuck…” she says, the word drawn out, hand moving to rest on her stomach as her hips start to move involuntarily before opening her eyes again. She looks to her left and sees Regina, propped up on her side, naked, beautiful, lips curved up in a mischievous smile.  

 

“Good morning,” Regina says, licking her lips before leaning forward and placing a kiss on Emma’s shoulder and sinking her teeth into skin.

 

“Someone’s awake,” Emma responds, her voice groggy, still thick with sleepiness. She bites her bottom lip as Regina’s fingers don’t stop teasing. 

 

“Mmm, I’m not the only one.” Regina counters, swirling her fingertips on the head of Emma’s cock before sliding them down the base again. “Is this okay?” 

 

Emma hums an affirmation lazily and shuts her eyes again before opening them, reaching a hand out, placing it on the back of Regina’s neck and pulling her face to hers for a deep, longing kiss, tongues moving slowly, exploring. 

 

As the kiss continues, Regina’s teasing grows more desperate, gripping at Emma’s phallus and beginning to stroke. She alternates every few strokes with teases to Emma’s still intact cunt, dipping her fingers in to coat them with Emma’s quickly growing arousal. 

 

Emma moans and whimpers into Regina’s mouth at these motions and she can feel Regina’s body moving closer to her until she is pressed against her. Her skin is hot on hers, sweat just starting to build on them both as their movements grow more urgent. 

 

Soon Regina is crawling on top of Emma, their lips still locked in a fierce kiss. Regina positions herself so that she’s sitting just above Emma’s erection, the shaft resting against her ass, and her pussy is wet against Emma’s lower abdomen. Their breasts press against one another, nipples hard and with each movement, jolts of pleasure shoot straight down Emma’s body.

 

Their lips break apart and Regina starts to alternate between kisses and bites along Emma’s jaw, up to her ear. She grinds down on Emma, Emma feeling the wetness pressed against her, as Regina brings Emma’s earlobe into her mouth, flicking it with her tongue. Emma feels every touch, her cock pulsating against the mayor’s ass which is rubbing against her with every movement. 

 

Emma tilts her head back into the pillows, granting Regina more access to her neck. She starts to move against the brunette as well, moving under her, trying to match her motions, trying to relieve the pressure building between her legs. Emma’s cock is fully erect and situated perfectly between the edge of Regina’s ass cheeks, each up and down grind she does is lightly stroking her. 

 

Emma’s desire to be inside the brunette is soon growing to almost unbearable. 

 

“Fuck, Regina, I need…” Emma manages to get out before whimpering again. 

 

Emma feels her lover smile against her neck at her pleas and she bites down into skin one more time, soothing the spot quickly with her tongue. Regina lifts her body up with one arm so that she’s hovering over the blonde, and, sliding her free hand between her own legs, she slides two fingers inside herself and back out again several times.

 

Emma thinks she might come at the sight above her and the pulsating in her magicked appendage grows more needy and she lets out another groan. 

 

Taking her newly lubricated fingers, Regina begins to stroke Emma, coating her shaft again. She repeats this action several times, to Emma’s absolute pleasure and agony, before finally stopping and placing her hand more firmly around Emma’s cock. Lowering herself slowly, she guides the head to her opening, Emma immediately feeling the warmth and wetness on the tip causing a jolt to shoot through her and her legs to twitch. 

 

Regina, knees on either side of her, continues to lower herself onto the blonde, her cunt taking Emma’s cock inch by inch until she’s full of her. Emma moans again at the feeling of Regina tight and warm around her, gripping her throbbing shaft. 

 

Regina and Emma lock eyes a moment, their hips are still but their chests are expanding and contracting rapidly, their hearts racing in anticipation. They stay like this for a minute, the air in the room thick, both woman breathing heavily, the waiting driving them wild. 

 

“Regina,” Emma finally whispers up at Regina, her voice shaky with need and Regina quirks her brow at her and then chuckles lightly.

 

“God, I love you.” Regina finally says with a smile, lowering herself so she can bite once again into the sensitive skin on Emma’s neck and letting out a growl. 

 

Emma can’t help the smile that spreads widely across her face before she cries out loudly in pleasure as their bodies immediately start to move together, Regina lifting up just enough before slamming herself back down while Emma thrusts into her from below. Emma grips the pillow behind her head with one hand while her other moves to Regina’s hip, fingertips pressing into skin.

 

They continue this motion for several moments, Emma revelling at the sensation of Regina sliding around her, the other woman’s walls perfectly working against her pulsating phallus. Soon though she’s needing more. She needs her deeper and harder. 

 

As if sensing Emma’s need, Regina moves into a more upright position, grinding down hard on Emma’s cock and Emma lets out a groan. The sensation of Regina grinding on her, her breasts on perfect display and her head tilting back in pure pleasure sends more jolts through Emma’s body and her cock continues to want more. Emma takes the hand that was behind her head and places it on Regina’s other hip and, gripping firmly with both of her hands, helps Regina grind down harder. 

 

In this new position, Regina, with Emma’s help, grinds and starts to rock, Emma’s cock deep inside her as she moves. Regina is warm and tight and her motions are perfection. 

 

Regina starts to grind down even harder, rocking faster and Emma is in pure heaven, head pressed hard into the pillow and incoherent words and whimpers and cries are escaping both of their mouths. 

 

It’s not long before Regina is moving more frantically, her motions needy and her cries more rapid. Emma starts to feel Regina’s walls twitching against her shaft, the grip tightening and Emma is so close but she tries desperately to hold on a little longer; and moments later, with matching cries they are coming together, sweat covered skin pressed together, clinging to each other, Emma buried deep inside of Regina. 

 

As they come down from their high, Emma, with a quick wave of her hand, magicks the appendage away and they lie together, holding each other tightly. Their breath is still ragged as they pull the blankets over their bodies once more, ignoring the early morning sun just a little while longer.  

  
  


* * *

 

 

“How much longer before she’s dragging her into a dirty bathroom stall for a shag?” Zelena whispers to Ruby as they both sit at the counter watching Emma and Regina stare hungrily at one other from across a table in the back corner of the diner. 

 

“5 minutes. Tops,” Ruby answers with a laugh before she stops abruptly, “HEY! The bathrooms here are  _ not _ dirty!”

 

“Right,” Zelena says, taking a sip of her tea. “Well the sooner the better because they are being positively obscene. This is a family establishment.” 

 

“You’d be surprised…” Ruby mumbles under her breath with a wolfish grin and Zelena nearly spits out her tea. 

 

“There they go,” Ruby says only a few seconds later, elbowing Zelena and nodding in the pair’s direction. 

 

Regina is not so subtly gripping one of Emma’s belt loops and pulling her to the back of the diner and into the single stall bathroom. 

 

Ruby and Zelena both chuckle and shake their heads. 

 

“Where are Emma and Regina?” A voice says to their left as soon as the pair are out of sight. They both turn to see Mary Margaret sidling up next to them. “Emma said she was coming here to meet Regina for a quick snack for lunch and I thought I’d join them.”

 

“Uh…” Ruby starts, trying to keep from laughing. 

 

“Something came up,” Zelena cuts in, “they had to leave quicky...um I mean quickly.” 

 

This sends Ruby into a fit of giggles that she tried to cover with her hand. 

 

“I gotta refill some coffees,” she manages to get out, shaking her head, “later Snow,  _ Zelena. _ ”

 

Mary Margaret’s eyes squint in confusion as Ruby hops off the stool and she’s left with Zelena who just sits quietly drinking her tea. 

 

* * *

 

Emma quickly waves her hand performing the familiar spell as Regina yanks her by a belt loop into the bathroom. Regina in turn waves her free hand to lock and soundproof the room. As soon as the door clicks and the shimmer of magic appears Emma whips around, hoists Regina up, hands on the back of her thighs, and slams her back against the door. 

 

Regina lets out a puff of air as her back hits before it’s caught by Emma mouth, their lips slamming together in a bruising kiss. Regina wraps her arms around the sheriff’s neck and her legs around her middle. 

 

Emma digs her fingertips into the skin at the back of Regina’s thighs and lets out her own puff of air into the other woman’s mouth as Regina tightens her legs around her and she feels Regina’s center press against her magic bulge through her jeans. She pushes her harder into the door, grinding her hips as she does. 

 

“Regina, FUCK!” Emma moans out when their lips break free after several minutes of needy, deep, biting kisses and they’re both fighting to catch their breath. 

 

“Emma,” Regina practically growls, her eyes locked with Emma’s as she grinds against Emma’s growing erection, “Don’t hold back. I need you. HARD.”

 

Emma’s heart is beating aggressively in her chest and a lightning bolt of arousal shoots straight to her crotch. 

 

Emma hoists Regina higher and presses her hard into the door. Regina holds on tight around her, starting to kiss and bite up her neck as Emma removes a hand from holding Regina to undo her own jeans. She makes fast work of it, thankful she had gone without a belt today, sliding her pants down enough for what she needs. 

 

She reaches in and wraps her fingers around herself and pulls her cock free. It’s thick, throbbing, and needy against her palm. Emma is aching to be inside Regina. 

 

The thought of fucking the “I’m a queen and a bit more refined” mayor dirty in a public bathroom is enough to make Emma come right then but she holds on. 

 

“Emma...” Regina drawls, her voice impatient as she grinds herself against Emma’s stomach, biting harder into the skin beneath her lips. 

 

Emma’s urgency rises at the sound of her name in that tone. She pulls back slightly from the door, encouraging Regina to slide slightly downward. She reaches below Regina’s impossibly short skirt and feels the thin fabric of Regina’s underwear is wet against her fingertips. She groans and quickly magicks it away, lowering Regina still until her wet cunt is brushing against her hard cock under her. 

 

She grips her shaft again, lining the tip with Regina’s dripping opening. In one smooth motion, Emma slides Regina down until her head is just inside, her body shuttering at the first contact, and moves her hands back to the backs of Regina’s upper thighs and thrusts upwards. 

 

Regina’s head falls back, hitting the door with a thud and she lets out a cry of pleasure at Emma gliding into her, filling her. 

 

Emma feels nails drag up the skin of her back as she starts a steady rhythm, her arms flexing as she holds Regina up by her thighs, using the door as leverage. Her cock slides easily in and out, each thrust sending bolts of pleasure through her entire body, settling low in her belly. 

 

Regina’s incredible cleavage is right at face level and Emma buries her face in it, leaving messy kisses and bites along the curves of skin. 

 

The noise of Regina’s increasing moans fill the room as Emma is reveling in the feeling of fucking Regina’s tight, slick cunt. Little grunts start to escape from Emma as she feels Regina start to move more against her, trying to pull Emma’s cock deeper. 

 

“Harder!” Regina demands, “fuck, Emma,  _ harder _ !”

 

Emma digs her fingers deeper into the backs of Regina’s thighs and starts slamming into her harder and faster. She lets the brunette fall slightly with each thrust, allowing her to go deeper each time, she’s practically bouncing on Emma’s cock. Regina buries her face into Emma’s neck, her moans morphing into high pitched cries each time Emma fills her with her throbbing appendage. 

 

“Fuck, Regina,” Emma grunts out, her face still buried in the curve of Regina’s breast as she fucks her with absolute abandon. 

 

Her head is growing fuzzy after awhile with the feel of it all and she’s teetering on the edge. Her thrusting loses its rhythm slightly as Regina’s walls twitch around her aching cock. 

 

“Emma,” Regina whimpers, her lips brushing Emma’s neck, “Emma, I’m...I’m…”

 

Emma slams into her fast and hard several more times and Regina’s head hits the door again and she’s crying out. She wraps her arms around Emma’s neck and drives herself down hard onto Emma sending her over the edge as well. 

 

Emma stills her movements finally and just holds Regina, her face back in Emma’s neck. They’re both shaking slightly, skin drenched in sweat, their clothing sticking to them. Emma peppers several kisses across Regina’s skin and she feels her smile just under her ear. 

 

Regina lets out a few ragged breaths and unlocks the door and removes the sound proofing spell. Before Emma can protest they’re disappearing in a cloud of purple smoke. 

  
  
  



	5. Busted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma has a rare afternoon off alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy some more porn.

A whole afternoon off and a house to herself. 

 

Emma is feeling pretty lucky on this quiet Friday afternoon as she turns the key in the front door and lets herself into the empty mansion. Henry is at an all day field trip that doesn’t return until after 9pm and Regina has been at a New England Mayors Conference in Boston for several days and won’t be home until Sunday. 

 

Kicking off her boots by the door and shrugging off her leather jacket, throwing it onto the table, Emma immediately makes her way to the kitchen. She pulls open the cupboard door and pulls out 3 cookies before closing it again, making her way into the living room and collapsing onto the couch. 

 

Her snack is gone in moments and she pulls out her phone and tries to think what she wants to do with the rest of her afternoon. She thinks about doing some tidying or one of the other chores that needs to be done around the house but the soft cushions of the couch quickly squash that thought. She stares at the lock screen of her phone a moment, a close-up picture of Regina smiling not quite at the camera, her lower lip between her teeth. 

 

“I know what we’d be doing if you were here on my afternoon off,” Emma says to the picture on her phone with a smirk, a feeling a longing lingering in her chest. 

 

She stares at the picture another moment.

 

“I guess I could do the next best thing,” she says to herself, tossing the phone onto a side table and moving her hands to the button of her jeans. 

 

As she’s about to undo them another idea pops into her head and her smile grows. Focusing her mind on her magic and her desired task she closes her eyes and waves her hand. A familiar bulge at her crotch is present when she opens her eyes again. 

 

She immediately moves a hand to it, placing her palm on the mound. She starts rubbing herself slowly through her jeans, letting out a sigh at the small amounts of pleasure growing, knowing she doesn’t have to rush. The familiar ache starts growing in her abdomen as she feels herself grow slowly behind tight fabric. 

 

She thinks about Regina’s skillful hands teasing her instead. Emma closes her eyes and remembers the many times Regina has teased her exactly like this, causing her to harden in her pants, driving her crazy with slow firm rubbing. Emma lets out a soft moan as her strokes outline her growing phallis below her fingers, trapped by two layers of fabric; her palm and fingers slide down agonizingly slow and then back up again before repeating. 

 

Just as the tightness starts to grow too much, a throbbing starting to overtake her, Emma makes quick work of her button and zipper. Soon she’s sliding down her pants, holding off on removing her briefs. 

 

She thinks of Regina’s hungry eyes, the way she’d be licking her lips at the sight of Emma’s growing dick, outlined behind thin fabric. The member twitches at the thought and her hips move of their own accord. She slides her palm along the length again, pressing more firmly than before, the feeling more intense through the thinner fabric. 

 

She closes her eyes and pictures Regina again and she lets out a whimper, snaking a hand up her shirt as her other hand continues to rub. Her free hand slips under her bra and squeezes her breast once before starting to tweak her nipple between a finger and her thumb. 

 

Her cock twitches again and continues to grow harder. She only makes it a few more rubs before she’s pulling down her underwear to meet her jeans on the floor, freeing her hardening cock. Emma lets out a sigh of relief at her new freedom as her erection springs free. 

 

Emma thanks all the gods she can think of that magic exists as she conjures up a small bottle of lube into her hand. Squeezing some into her palm she wraps her fingers and palm around her pulsating shaft. 

 

She starts her stroking slowly again, revelling in every pump her warm slick hand makes. She thinks about all the ways she’s enjoyed her cock with Regina. She thinks about Regina’s hands stroking her, teasing her up and down slowly. She thinks about her taking Emma’s head in her warm mouth and driving her crazy with her skillful and extremely tortuous tongue. She thinks about driving deep and hard into Regina’s ready opening, her tightness pulling every inch of Emma inside her and wanting more, wanting Emma to fuck her until she screams.

 

Emma’s stroking faster now, her movements needy. She’s not far from the edge already but she’s fighting to hold on as long as she can, wanting to drag it all out. 

 

She thinks about Regina on her back in bed, fists ripping sheets as Emma plows into her, their bodies covered in sweat. 

 

“Fuck, Regina,” Emma moans out as she strokes faster still, pulling and rubbing with erratic desperation, her eyes squeezing shut. 

 

She thinks about Regina on top of her, riding her, her dripping pussy grinding down hard, her perfect tits on full display.

 

Emma tilts her head back and sinks deeper into the couch, her hand frantic.

 

She thinks about every beautiful, perfect inch of Regina and she’s so, so close.

 

“Regina,” she whimpers out, her entire body shaking with the need to come. “Regina, please.”

 

Suddenly there is a voice in her ear.

 

“Come for me, darling” Regina’s husky voice is whispering, practically purring.

 

Emma squeezes her eyes shut even harder and she sees stars. She’s toppling over the edge, coming hard, letting out a sob of pure ecstacy with her hand paused and quivering around her cock. 

 

She keeps her eyes closed for several moments, head pressed into the back of the couch, her whole body trembling, and her skin buzzing. 

 

Finally she opens her eyes and looks to her left where that velvety voice had come from. Regina sits beside her, leading against the arm of the couch, smiling devilishly at her. 

 

“You’re home early,” Emma manages to get out as she works to regulate her breathing, 

 

“Indeed,” Regina answers, moistening her lips quickly with her tongue before looking down at Emma’s crotch and back up to her eyes, “Conference ended early due to impending bad weather.”

 

Emma nods absently, her head still fuzzy from her orgasm. 

 

“Miss me?” 

 

Emma lets out a breathy laugh at that and looks down at her lap, realizing her still present appendage is still in her hand. 

 

“I had the afternoon off and I started thinking about you so…” Emma says, trailing off, still slightly breathless. She’s still naked from the waist down, not yet ready to cover herself up.

 

“So you took matters into your own...  _ hand _ ,” Regina says, completing her sentence with a wave of her own hand, eyes looking Emma over yet again and Emma feels herself growing warm again. 

 

Emma chuckles and then takes a moment to take in Regina as well. She’s wearing one of Emma’s favorite outfits, a black power suit with one too many buttons undone, the curve of her exquisite breasts on full display, and a skirt that Emma has hiked up and fucked Regina in on more than one memorable occasions.

 

Emma sees Regina’s eyes flicker to her groin again, her eyebrow quirking. She looks down at herself and realizes she’s slowly started stroking herself as she ogles Regina. She’s already growing hard in her hand, her arousal building.

 

“I think that thing turns you into a horndog,” Regina teases, her eyes growing dark and giving her real feelings away.

 

“Oh, I think we both know that I was a horndog long before I learned this spell,” Emma counters, her hand unable to stop as her eyes stay locked with the mayor, “you just do something to me anytime you enter a room,” she says before quirking a brow and adding, “or leave a room.”

 

Regina hums in agreement at that, licking her lips again but not moving. 

 

“Well,” she says after a moment, her voice calm, trying to appear unaffected by Emma’s current state, “it’s been a long trip and I’m pretty tired, I might just—“ 

 

“Let me fuck you over the arm of this couch?” Emma interrupts, eyes still never leaving Regina’s.

 

Regina merely smiles widely at that and neither of them move for a moment, the room thick with tension. 

 

Then all of a sudden they both spring into action. They crash together, managing after a moment to stand from the couch without their lips breaking apart. Emma’s fingers search for purpose before finally starting to working on the buttons of Regina’s shirt. She quickly grows frustrated, however and instead rips the shirt open, button scattering dramatically around the room. 

 

Regina breaks their kiss.

 

“Miss Swan!” She scolds in protests, her lips swollen and her lipstick a mess. 

 

Emma’s chest aches with the need to be kissing those lips again.

“Just use magic!” Emma says quickly, waving a hand and not bothering to elaborate before placing it on the back of Regina’s neck and pulling her towards her until their lips together again.

 

Regina growls and kisses her back hard, sinking her teeth into Emma’s bottom lip before soothing it with her tongue.  

 

They make it finally to the far side of the couch and they break their lips apart again. Emma’s mouth makes its way down Regina’s neck, not caring about the marks she leaves along the way. Regina tilts her head back, and lets out a moan after one particularly rough bite. Emma continues downward, not take the time to remove Regina’s bra as she pushes the fabric aside and pulls a firm nipple between her teeth. She teases the nub with her tongue, iliciing another moan.  

 

Emma’s cock is throbbing again and she needs desperately to bury it inside her love. She pulls back slightly and Regina gives her a mischievous smirk. With one swift motion Emma spins her around, placing her hand on the mayor’s lower back and bending her over the side of the couch. She moves her hands to hike up Regina’s skirt but when she slides a hand under and between her legs her hand stops. 

 

“Regina,” she says, a little breathless, “you’re not wearing underwear.” 

 

“I saw that yellow monstrosity in the driveway and figured I wouldn’t need any.” Regina answers, her voice low but Emma can hear that she’s a little breathless herself. “So what are you waiting for?”

 

Emma can’t help the high pitched whimper that escapes her lips at that and she feels her cock grows impossibly harder. She hikes the skirt up higher before sliding a hand back under, sliding two fingers back and forth through Regina’s folds. Emma lets out a whimper as her fingers are instandy coated with wetness. 

 

“Fuck you’re so wet,” she says and Regina merely hums. 

 

Moving forward, Emma takes her magic appendage in her hands and dips and slides it through the slickness awaiting her. The warmth that coats her is intoxicating and she closes her eyes a moment to revel in it before finally sliding herself inside Regina’s hungry opening in one slow and smooth thrust.

 

Emma hears the woman in front of her inhale suddenly as she fills her. The room is quiet only a short moment before Regina’s letting out a low erotic sigh of pleasure that sends intense bolts of want all the way down Emma’s body. 

 

There are times when Emma loves to tease Regina, fucking her deep and slow, teasing her at her opening before slowly thrusting back in until they’re both shaking with need, Regina begging for Emma to bring her release. Emma realizes quickly that this is not one of those times. Regina’s moans are already loud and desperate and Emma feels the coil in her belly rapidly growing in intensity. 

 

Within moments she’s pumping deep and fast, their moans and cries filling the room. Regina rocks with her, creating the perfect rhythm and the blonde isn’t sure she can hold on much longer. The tightness of her lover wrapped around her as she slams in hard, pulls out, and slams back in again is intoxicating, and something Emma never tires of. 

 

“Em-ma,” Regina whimpers and the sound of it drives Emma crazy and she starts fucking her more frantically, their bodies starting to glisten with sweat. 

 

“Fuck, Regina,” she groans out, not slowing down, digging her fingertips deeply into the fabric of Regina’s skirt tight on her hips as she thrusts in and out with determination. 

 

Feeling herself getting closer, she moves an arm around Regina and slides a hand between her thighs. She starts circling Regina’s clit with the tip of her finger slowly at first and then quickens the pace as she starts to feel Regina's walls spasming around her pulsating dick.   

 

Soon Regina’s movements turn more erratic and finally she pushes her ass back hard, pressing  against Emma groin and cries out. She has a throw pillow gripped tightly in her hands that she buries her face into as she comes undone. The sight and sound of this mixed with the feeling of Regina pressing against her and he walls around her shaft has Emma crying out and coming after only a few more desperate thrusts. 

 

Neither of them move for several minutes but eventually they make their way back to the couch, buried under blankets, holding onto one another. 

 

“Welcome home,” Emma whispers into Regina’s neck, and Regina hums, biting lightly into her earlobe before starting a trail of kisses down her neck. 

 

The room is quite a moment as she continues her path before speaking. 

 

“I could use a shower,” she says between kisses and Emma tilts her head slightly to allow even more access and closes her eyes. “Care to join me?” 

 

“Yes, please,” Emma answers, her body buzzing. 

 

Regina moves back up to Emma’s earlobe and sinks her teeth in again before they disappear into a cloud of purple smoke. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
